


Blind Eyes and Ciphers

by Alys_Gay_Parade



Category: Gravity Falls, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Gay_Parade/pseuds/Alys_Gay_Parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Dipper are shipped to their great uncles' house in the Orron region to go on their very own pokemon journey. But Stan has his misgivings, which prompts Mabel to go alone. But strange occurrences are plaguing the region when people of interest begin to lose their memories one by one, and a strange group of trainers calling themselves "The Cipher Affiliation" begin to wreak havoc. Can the Pines stop things from getting worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Eyes and Ciphers

Mabel woke to her alarm clock, jumping straight out of bed and grabbing her things. Her twin brother groaned and slowly sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Seeing Dipper being so slow on a day like this was not sitting well with her, and she went over, pulling him up. “Dipper, come on! This is the day! The one we've been waiting for!” Upon the realization, Dipper was able to shake away his exhaustion, quickly getting dressed and grabbing his bag.

There comes a point in a child's life when they have the opportunity to begin a long journey. A journey with Pokemon. All over the world in various regions, people of all ages take on the challenge. To be the very best. Stories surface of brave trainers who overcame the odds and worked to the top. Trainers like Red, Ethan, May, Dawn, Hilbert, Nate, Serena... Stories of these legendary trainers pop up from the vast world, and inspire others to do the same. Most children begin their journey around ten years of age. But Dipper and Mabel had been unable to due to the environmental instability the Fenia region was going through. So their parents sent them to the Orron region, to live with their great uncles, Professor Stanford Pines and his twin brother Stanley.

It had been the longest week of their lives, but it was time now. Ford's starter pokemon imports had just arrived, and it was time for these kids to choose their life long companion. As the twins race down the stairs, they are greeted by Stan, who just sighs. “You two are on your way to the lab, aren't you?” They nod excitedly, ready to face whatever may come. This seemed to cause Stan's expression to falter, an unidentifiable emotion surfacing. He quickly noticed before the kids did, however, faking a smile. “Go on, then. Don't want to keep that old fart waiting.”

Mabel and Dipper rushed out of their home and down the road to Ford's lab. It was actually surprisingly new. Up until about two years ago, he'd been working out of his basement, until he and his assistant Fiddleford got the funding to actually build a proper lab. Upon entering the large building, they see an interaction between Ford and his assistant that they hadn't expected. Normally a stickler for hard work and no sacking, Ford surprised the kids by sitting at his desk, listening with a slight blush as Fiddleford strummed on a guitar.

“Wonderful music played by my wonderful assistant, as usual.” The statement caused Fiddleford to stop playing and blush violently, looking like he was about to bury his head in the ground. “Oh, come on, Fidds, you're redder than a Scizor's abdomen. Do my compliments mean that much to you?” Fiddleford just blushed harder and nodded, a tiny smile forming. The twins sat there watching, before Dipper cleared his throat, gaining the two's attention. “Oh, hey there, kids. Fiddleford, could you check my emails while I talk with them?” Ford stood, his own face slightly reddened from embarrassment. Fiddleford, being given such a menial task, scowled and begrudgingly went to the computer, sighing as he began to click through pages of spam.

“Alright, Dipper, Mabel, it's time for you two to begin your journey. But before you go rushing off, as Orron's pokemon professor, I must bestow upon you not only your tools for the field, but your loyal traveling companions.” He gestures over to a table, where three pokemon sat. The twins went and looked the three over, listening as Ford introduced them to their possible companions.

“These pokemon are Tepig, Bulbasaur, and Piplup. I imported Bulbasaur from Kanto, and Piplup from Sinnoh, but this Tepig is actually the child of my very first pokemon, from my journey in Unova.” Ford said this fact with a smile, looking proud, as said Emboar came up behind him and gave him a hug with an iron grip, popping a few joints in the process. He shoos the creature away, rubbing his back. The children looked back to their choices, and Mabel's eyes fell instantly on that Tepig. Its cute face seemed to pull her in, and she reached forward and hugged him close. “I want this one. He's adorable. His name shall be Waddles, and he will be mine.”

Dipper sighed and was about to reach for the Piplup when the front doors of the lab were thrown open. “STANFORD PINES!” The sound of a southern child caused Ford to sigh and become frustrated. “Gideon, we've been over this-” The child ran forward, jumping up on the table and pointing a finger in Ford's face. “I will not take your excuses today, old man! You are going to give me my pokemon and trainer's license! I will not leave here empty handed!” Watching as Gideon just crossed his arms, Ford seemed to struggle with himself, as though he was about to punch this kid in the face. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily, forcing a smile. “Gideon. It isn't a matter of excuses. You are too young for a trainer's license. You are five years old.” Gideon smirked slightly, hopping to the ground. “I'm sure you'll be changing your tune when I say I have some rather scandalous photos to leak to the public, dear pokemon professor. I happen to know a little paparazzo who's determined to get a good story.”

Upon hearing that his reputation was on the line, Ford instantly went into the back and came out with a small case. “Here you go, you little cretin. There are two pokemon left for grabs, choose one, and get out.” Gideon just smiles as he takes the case from Ford's hand, pushing past Dipper and walking away with the Piplup. Ford just growled as soon as the doors closed. “I'm sorry about that, kids. That child has been harassing me for months.” Dipper just sighed and picked up the Bulbasaur, which promptly fell asleep in his arms with a dead weight.

Ford turned to his desk, picking up two devices. “Back in my day, I had to record my data by hand. I filled many journals with many different kinds of pokemon. An old friend of mine that I met in the Kanto region invented a device to record data automatically.” He held the devices out to the twins, a smile of pride on his face. “I want to see you two surpass me. Take the pokedex and travel the world. Uncover the mysteries of pokemon.” Mabel and Dipper took the devices and smiled at their uncle before turning to leave. Once again, the doors are thrown open. This time, However, Stan is standing there.

“I can't let them leave, Sixer. I just can't.” Ford stepped forward, confronting his brother. “Stanley, they've wanted this chance more than anything, let them go.” Stan's face fell into a scowl, and he shoved an accusing finger into Ford's chest. “Ford, I refuse to let them put themselves in danger. Pokemon are too dangerous for kids to be wielding.” Ford just sighed and put a hand on Stan's shoulder. “Lee, they're of the age where they can choose this. You aren't even their parent. Their parents wanted this for them as well. Don't be so horrible about it.” Stan just sighed, looking torn.

Dipper slowly came over and looked up at Ford. “If it makes any difference, I can stay with you and help with fieldwork.” Mabel gasped, grabbing her brother's hand. “But, Dipper... we were meant to go on a journey together...” Dipper sighed and looked at Stan. “Would it help any if I stayed here, Grunkle Stan?” Stan just sighed and looked away. “I'd feel more secure if neither of you went. But I guess if Mabel has you here, it'd give her more of a reason to call and check in.” Dipper smiled at Mabel and squeezed her hand. “It'll be okay, Mabel. I'll call you every day to see how your adventure is going, and to talk about any discoveries here.” Mabel giggled and the twins left the lab hand in hand.

Ford looked to his brother and sighed. “Is this about the incident in Sinnoh? Stanley, that was thirty years ago.” Stan just sighed, looking distraught. “Well it happened again recently, to a kid just like them. I think her name was Dawn? She was lucky she made it out of that mess.” Ford just sighed and turned away with crossed arms. “And that whole ordeal with Mewtwo in Kanto in the nineties? That thing destroyed a lab and killed a whole bunch of people. How about Groudon and Kyoger's war in Hoenn? Ford, pokemon are dangerous. The fact we entrust anybody, let alone kids as young as ten, with these creatures is insane. The fact that you've almost died for your research-!” “ENOUGH.” Ford's outburst startled Stanley slightly, and he was met with his brother's glare. “Stanley, I want you to get out of my lab and go home. This discussion is over. Understood?” Stan just looked away before slinking out of the building, leaving Ford alone with Fiddleford.

“He does make a valid point, even if it is biased.” Ford looked to his assistant and sighed. “Fidds, don't start with me. Just go back to work.” Fiddleford, dejected, turned back to the computer in front of him and sighed.

Dipper stood at the path out of town with Mabel, looking proud. “You're going to do great things, Mabel. I can feel it in my bones.” Mabel just punched her brother in the arm with a laugh. She was scared, sure. But this was going to be eye opening. She pulled him into a sudden hug, letting a few tears slip out. “I'll be sure to call as often as I can.” Dipper smiled and watched as she walked off with a wave before heading back to the shack and going inside.

 


End file.
